Freddie and Lindsey - Down The Track
by lozxtitchx
Summary: 6 months down the line - continuation to "Teenage Dream" which can be found here: /s/10183610/1/Freddie-and-Lindsey-Teenage-Dream!
1. Chapter 1

**Six months down the track… How's life going for Lindsey at medical school and how are things back in the village for Freddie?**

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was 6:30pm and I hadn't been home from my last lecture for long when I heard the Skype dingle on my laptop sound as I stood in the kitchen, organising myself some food. Hurrying through, I smiled as I saw it was Freddie calling and pressed accept, my smile widening as I saw his face appear…

"Hey, you" he greeted me

"Hey, yourself" I mirrored "I thought we weren't chatting till later?"

"I couldn't wait to see you" he admitted "even if it is via a laptop. You look shattered, babe"

"Charming" I chuckled, stifling a yawn "but you're right, I am. I haven't been in long"

"How long is not long?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fifteen minutes, half-an-hour" I informed him

"And you're going to be studying tonight, am I right?" he asked

"I have to. I've got an exam first thing and then lectures back-to-back" I admitted

"Linds, you're gonna make yourself ill" he sighed

"It's either that or fail and get kicked out of here" I informed him

"You've got to look after yourself too" he replied "how about I come up for a few days?"

"No, I'm sure you've got plenty of other things to be doing back there than coming here to look after me" I sighed "look, I love you and I wanna carry on chatting, but I've really gotta go"

"Okay" he stated "I'll speak to you soon, yeah? And take care of yourself. I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling warmly as he blew me a kiss and hung up

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, have you seen my jumper? The one Linds got me for Christmas?" I questioned

"Why do you want that?" she inquired "you're not going out, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and see Linds for a few days" I informed her

"You're leaving at this time of night?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I've just spoken to her and she's shattered, so I'm gonna go and look after her"

"She's a lucky woman, Freddie Roscoe" she sighed "your jumper's on the airer. Drive safe and let me know when you get there, okay?"

"Course" I replied, grabbing my jumper from the airer, kissing her cheek before leaving the room

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was nearing 10pm and as I was about to switch off all the lights and head to bed, my intercom started to ring. Sighing heavily, I picked up the phone and answered it… "Hello?"

"Guess who" Freddie chuckled

"Freddie, I told you not to come" I sighed

"Tough, now let me in or I'll sleep in my car" he informed me

Shaking my head, I pressed the accept button on the phone and unlocked the door to my flat, smiling warmly at him as he entered, shutting the door behind him…

"Hello" he greeted me, kissing me softly "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I mirrored, sighing contentedly as we pulled apart "what're you doing here?"

"I'm gonna look after you and wait on you hand and foot for the next few days" he informed me

"You don't need to do that" I admitted "I'm fine, honestly"

"Really?" he questioned "Linds, you're shattered, why don't we get to bed?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, tiredness washing over me. Locking the front door and switching off the lights, Freddie took my hand in his and led me through to the bedroom…


	2. Chapter 2

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke, Freddie's arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind. Smiling as I realised it wasn't just a dream, I turned to face him, I ran my thumb across his cheek, my smile widening as I took in how beautiful he looked when he slept…

"Stop watching me" he whispered, startling me as I began to run my hand through his hair

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned, pressing my lips against his softly

"Not long. How did you sleep?" he asked, opening his eyes, locking them with mine

"Better than I have done in ages" I admitted as I moved away from him to sit up "I wish I didn't have to get out of bed"

"You don't" he informed me as he sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling his jeans onto his body "I'm gonna make you breakfast in bed and you're gonna relax until you have to go to your exam"

"I should really cram in some last-minute studying" I replied, going to move from the bed

"What did I just say?" he asked, stopping me as he moved to my side of the bed "stay there. Pancakes a'la me do you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing contentedly as I snuggled down beneath the sheets again. Kissing my forehead, Freddie left the room…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was in the process of making Lindsey and I breakfast when her intercom started to ring. Turning the heat on the hob down, I made my way over to it… "Hello?"

"Is Lindsey there?" the voice outside the flat building questioned

"Who's asking?" I asked

"Nick, I'm her lecture partner" he informed me "is she in or not?"

"Yeah, come in" I replied, pressing the accept button to let him into the building "Linds, there's someone here to see you"

"Who is it?" she inquired as she walked out of the bedroom a moment or two

"He says his name's Nick?" I questioned

"Oh yeah, he's my lecture partner" she informed me, smiling at me warmly as she made her way to the door to unlock it as he knocked "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "so I guess breakfast in bed is off then?"

"Sorry" she stated, smiling at me apologetically "I totally forgot he was coming over"

I reciprocated her smile and turned back to the cooker as Nick walked into the flat…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"So we've got our health and social care lecture straight after the exam, and then health care sciences, and then we've got to spend the afternoon in the IT suite working on that presentation we're giving later in the week" Nick informed me "you okay with all that?"

I glanced at Freddie who was stood in the kitchen… "Do you think we can maybe slim the schedule down a bit? My boyfriend's here and as you know I don't get to see him that much so I really wanna spend some time with him"

"You didn't tell me he was coming" he sighed "I've spent ages working on this for us"

"Why should she have to tell you?" Freddie questioned "and not that it's any of your business, but I came up as a surprise last night, so if Linds asks you to slim the schedule down so we can spend some time together, just do it, yeah?"

"Freddie" I proclaimed, shocked at his attitude

"I'm gonna have a shower" he informed me, leaving the room, making his way down the hallway to the bathroom

"Sorry about him" I sighed, turning back to Nick

"No worries. I'm surprised he let me in at all, considering what happened" he admitted

"He doesn't know, and I want it to stay that way. You do too unless you want a thump" I informed him

"We can't just forget it happened, Linds" he replied, entwining his hand in mine

"We can" I assured him, pulling my hand from his grasp "that man in there, he's my boyfriend, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, so while he's here you need to keep your mouth shut. You made a move on me when I was upset, you've seen the size of him, so how do you think it'd go down if I were to tell him?"

"I should go" he sighed, quickly collecting his things together

"Yeah" I replied, watching as he made his way to the front door, slamming it shut behind him

FREDDIE'S POV:

I heard the bathroom door open and smiled warmly as I saw Lindsey make her way inside. Shutting the door behind her, she began to remove her clothes, smirking at me as she noticed me checking her out. Climbing into the shower with me, she pressed her lips against mine…

"I thought you'd be angry at me for how I treated your friend" I admitted

She shook her head, signalling no… "He goes too far sometimes. He deserved it"

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her closer to me… "So, Miss. Butterfield, any particular reason you're in here with me?"

"Well, seeing as though we didn't get the chance to last night as we were both shattered, I was thinking we could make up for lost time?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as she ran her hands down my chest "what do you say?"

I captured her lips in mine, moving us backwards until her back hit the wall, moans escaping her lips as my fingers moved down her body, beginning to tease her wet folds…

**So Nick made a move on Lindsey when she was upset – but why was she upset and how long will it be till Freddie finds out?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback to begin the chapter – how did Nick come onto Lindsey?**

_Freddie and I were on the brink of breaking up, I knew it. Every time we had a Skype call or talked on the phone, I knew we could both tell that the pressure of being so far apart was taking it's toll. Buzzing Nick into my flat building as he rang the intercom, I opened the door and waited for him to enter…_

"_What's the matter?" he asked as he removed his coat_

"_Nothing" I replied, shutting the door and making my way to the table "just leave it"_

"_Linds, you can talk to me, y'know that, right?" he questioned_

"_Please don't call me Linds" I begged "that's what my boyfriend calls me"_

"_You miss him, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me_

"_Every day" I informed him "but we're on the brink of breaking up, I know it"_

_Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine…_

"_What the hell are you doing?" I questioned, pushing him away furiously_

"_You said you and your boyfriend were on the brink of breaking up, so I thought I could, well, y'know" he admitted_

"_Make a move on me?" I inquired "yes my boyfriend and I are having trouble, but it's something we're gonna work through and get past. You need to go"_

"_Lindsey, I'm sorry" he sighed "I read the signals wrong"_

"_Just go" I proclaimed_

FREDDIE'S POV:

I stood outside Lindsey's lecture theatre at the end of her day, waiting so I could take her out to dinner…

"Do you wanna know the truth about your lovely girlfriend?" Nick questioned

"Pardon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Do you wanna know the truth?" he inquired "about how much of a slag she is?"

"What did you just call her?" I questioned, turning to him abruptly, grabbing the lapels of his shirt in my fists

"She's been whoring it about all over this place" he chuckled "if it wasn't me it was other guys. She can't be trusted"

"Freddie, let him go" Lindsey begged

"Is it true?" I asked, turning to her, still holding onto Nick

"Is what true?" she inquired

"That you've been cheating on me?" I questioned

"No, of course it's not" she proclaimed "he's just trying to wind you up. Tell him, Nick"

"Why don't you tell him the truth, eh?" he suggested "about how you took advantage of me when I was vulnerable and kissed me?"

"Freddie, I promise you, it was the other way around" she informed me "remember when me and you were having trouble just after I'd started here and I thought we were going to break up? Well that's when it happened, but I pushed him away. Nothing happened, you have to believe me"

I looked into Lindsey's eyes and then back at Nick, throwing my fist at his face, knocking him to the floor… "Stay away from my girlfriend, okay?"

He nodded his head, cowering away from me as I hovered over him. Smiling at him falsely, I wrapped my arm around Lindsey and led her out of the building…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"We should get that hand seen to" I sighed as Freddie and I walked to the car park

"It's fine" he informed me "let's just go and get something to eat, yeah?"

"Are we not gonna talk about what just happened in there?" I inquired

"I didn't know we needed to" he admitted, unlocking his car, both of us climbing in

"Really? You've just found out that some guy made a move on me and you don't think it needs to be discussed?" I questioned

"There's only one thing I wanna know; why didn't you tell me when it happened?" he asked

"Because it was insignificant, that's why" I replied "I just wanted to forget about it because someone who wasn't you kissed me"

I was about to carry on talking but was cut off by Freddie's lips on mine. Pulling away from me, he rested his forehead against mine…

"No one else but me is ever gonna kiss you again, got that?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But can I have it in writing, just to clarify?"

He chuckled and moved towards me again, our lips meeting once more…


	4. Chapter 4

LINDSEY'S POV:

I thanked the taxi driver as he set my bags down on the driveway and handed him his fare. Smiling at me warmly, I picked my case and bag up, making my way to the front door, unlocking it and letting myself in…

"Lindsey" Sandy proclaimed, hurrying down the stairs to me, hugging me tightly

"Hi, Sand" I greeted her

"What're you doing here, love? Freddie didn't say you were coming" she admitted

"He doesn't know, that's why. Is he upstairs?" I asked

"No, he's gone for a drink" she informed me

"Well I'll just get myself freshened up and go to see him" I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"Do you not even have a time for a cuppa?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, following her into the kitchen…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Drinking alone?" Sinead asked as I sat at the bar, taking a swig from my bottle of beer

"How I like it" I informed her "go away, Sinead"

"You're still holding a grudge about what happened between us?" she inquired

"Of course I am" I proclaimed "you tried to bribe me into bed. I could've lost Lindsey"

"Boo bloody hoo" she sighed "you didn't, did you? You're happy. Get over it"

"Just go home, Sinead" I replied "you're drunk"

"There's something I'd much rather do" she admitted, pressing her lips to mine

Pushing her away, I was shocked to see Lindsey stood in the doorway. As I was about to speak, she hurried off, me hurrying after her…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie was too quick for me and reached me as I was about to leave The Dog…

"Linds, wait" he begged, taking a hold of my arm

"What was that?" I questioned

"Nothing, I promise" he informed me

"Didn't look like nothing" I admitted

"You know me better than that. I love you, Lindsey" he replied

"Yeah, that's what Joe said, but he lied, so I guess it's a family trait" I sighed

"That's not fair. I love you and if you can't see that then I don't know what else I can do. Sinead kissed me, ask her" he proclaimed

I turned to Sinead and glanced at her, swallowing a lump in my throat as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders... "You're a liar, Freddie Roscoe"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey hurried off. Glancing at Sinead, I glared at her and hurried off, catching up to her as she made her way in the front door…

"Just wait" I begged "I love you. You know I do. I don't get why you don't believe me. I believed you!"

"Oh, that's fine then, isn't it?" she questioned "you believe me when I'm telling the truth and I'm supposed to believe the lies you've been spinning me for God knows how long when I've just seen the truth with my own eyes? No chance, Freddie"

"Guys, what's going on?" Mum inquired, she and Fraser walking into the hallway

"Ask your son" Lindsey sighed "I'm off to pack"

"No, wait a minute" she proclaimed, Lindsey turning as she headed up the stairs "both of you in the kitchen, now"

Glancing at me, she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mum and I following…

"Now tell me what's happened" she sighed as she shut the door behind her

"I saw your son, my boyfriend, kissing his ex is what's happened" Lindsey informed her

"Freddie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear. She came onto me" I admitted "but Linds thinks I'm doing it just to get back at her"

"Get back at her for what?" she inquired

"A guy from her uni kissed her, and she didn't tell me, and she thinks I'm still angry about it" I explained

"And are you?" she questioned

"No, I'm over it because I know she's telling the truth and I understand why she didn't tell me, but she can't believe I'm telling the truth about what happened which I also understand" I admitted

"I believe my son, Lindsey" Mum informed her

"Of course you would" she sighed

"Look at him. Do you think he'd be going to all this effort to explain things to you if it wasn't the truth?" she asked

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Look at him. Do you think he'd be going to all this effort to explain things to you if it wasn't the truth?"_

I glanced at Freddie, pursing my lips together nervously… "Sorry"

He smiled at me warmly… "Was that an apology?"

I sighed and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Well why don't you two kiss and make up then?" Sandy suggested

Walking over to Freddie, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leant up, kissing him softly…

"You two should get away somewhere this weekend" she admitted, both of us turning to her as she spoke, my head resting on Freddie's chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly

"Where would we go? It's too short notice" I admitted

"Fraser's got a place in Yorkshire I'm sure he'd be fine with you using" she informed us

"I heard my name being mentioned?" he questioned, walking into the kitchen

"These two have got a few things to work through, so could they use your place in Yorkshire?" Sandy inquired, raising an eyebrow at her husband

"Course" he replied, smiling at us warmly "when were you thinking of leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" Freddie informed him as I glanced up at him "it's too late to pack and go now"

"Okay" he stated "I'll get you the keys now, and you can get off first thing, yeah?"

"Thanks, Fraser" I sighed, smiling at him warmly

"You're welcome, darling" he replied, kissing my cheek softly

FREDDIE'S POV:

I watched Lindsey as she packed our things into the suitcase that afternoon before we drove back to the village, both of us thankful she didn't have to be back at university till Tuesday…

"Marry me…" I spoke, breaking the silence between us

"What?" she questioned

"Marry me…" I repeated again

"I heard what you said, but what?" she asked

"Not right now" I replied "but a few years down the track. I'm proving to you this is forever, that you're the only one for me. There's no one else I want to be with you. It's you, Linds, you're it for me"

"Yes" she whispered, smiling at me warmly

**WOW, a lot covered in this chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

LINDSEY'S POV:

I opened the door to my flat, sighing with relief that I was finally home. It had been a really tough day. I'd dealt with my first death and it had really gotten to me. The person was a teenager, not much younger than me. Since I'd had to pronounce her dead, all I'd been able to think about was how lucky I was…

I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket, seeing I had a text from Freddie asking if I was free to Skype. I smiled and opened my laptop, seeing that he was already online. Placing a call, I waited for him to answer, his beautiful face popping up on-screen seconds later, his face smiling warmly at me, the tears starting to flow…

"Hello, beautiful" he greeted me

"Hi, Fred" I mirrored

"What're you crying for, eh?" he questioned "I know you ain't seen me for a while but my face isn't that bad, is it?"

I chuckled softly, sniffing back the tears…

"That's better. What's the matter?" he asked

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed heavily… "I had to pronounce someone dead today. She was only 20"

"I'm sorry you had to do that, babe" he replied

"It's something I'm gonna have to get used to" I informed him "anyway, enough about me, how's things at home?"

"Noisy" he chuckled "the twins cry a lot, they're so cute though. I miss you, Linds, and I know Mum does too. She misses having another girl around"

"I miss you too" I admitted "how did your Mum take the news of the engagement?"

I glanced down, smiling warmly as I saw the ring that had been sitting pride of place on my engagement finger since Freddie and I had chosen it together… "Freddie, you have told her, haven't you?"

"Erm…" he replied, pursing his lips together nervously

"Fred, you promised me" I proclaimed "you have to tell her. No more secrets, remember?"

Before he had chance to reply I heard his name being called…

"I've got to go" he informed me "I'll tell her and everyone over dinner, I promise"

"You better, Freddie Roscoe" I replied "I love you"

"Love you too" he mirrored, blowing me a kiss before hanging up

FREDDIE'S POV:

I shut my laptop and set it on the side, making my way into the dining room where Mum was serving up dinner. She smiled at me warmly as I walked into the room and I reciprocated, my stomach knotting as I sat down. Joe was home too, which was going to make breaking the news even worse. I noticed he kept shooting looks at me across the table and I could only imagine how things would turn out once I told everyone mine and Lindsey's news…

"This is nice, isn't it? All of us together?" Fraser inquired, smiling around at us all. Everyone looked up at him, no one agreeing with his opinion. Even Mum was giving him an "are you serious?" look…

"So, how's Lindsey?" Mum questioned, turning her head to me

Joe scoffed before I had chance to reply, setting his cutlery down… "I was wondering how long it'd take for her to be brought up"

"Where do you think you're going?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as he stood up "sit down, now. And just so you're aware, Lindsey is a part of this family, despite everything that's gone on. She's like a daughter to me, you know that. So how is she, Freddie?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing… "We actually wanted to talk to you, Mum"

"She's not pregnant, is she?" she asked. I almost choked, as did Joe and Fraser

"No" I replied "but we're engaged"

"You're what?" Joe proclaimed. Before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall, him holding onto my jumper "answer me!"

"We're engaged" I informed him. Pushing me back against the wall, he dropped the material of my jumper and stormed out of the room, the front door slamming behind him moments later…

"Well done, Freddie" Ziggy sighed

"It's not my fault" I replied "I love Linds and this is our next step. It's not as if we're rushing off to the registry office and going all red-neck. It's something we're looking towards doing in our future, that's all"

"You better be serious, Freddie" Mum sighed

"I am, Mum" I assured her "do we have your blessing?"

"Of course you do" she replied, standing up, moving over to me, hugging me tightly

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way off the train, thankful that I was finally back in the village. The train ride had been one of the worst since moving to Newcastle and I was looking forward to getting to the house and having a nice cup of tea. Sandy had requested I come home as soon as I could to celebrate mine and Freddie's engagement. Making my way through the barrier to the exit of the station, I smiled widely as I saw Freddie leaning against his car waiting for me…

"Hey, gorgeous" he greeted me as I reached him, kissing me softly

"Hi" I mirrored, sighing contentedly as he rested his forehead against mine "get me home"

"Missed me that much, have you?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

"You know it" I replied "but no, I need a cup of tea and a bath"

"Is that an offer?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Play your cards right and we'll see" I informed him, pulling away from him, moving around to the passenger side of the car

A few minutes later we were leaving the station car park and driving home…

"So, how excited is your Mum?" I questioned as we drove in a comfortable silence

"On a scale of one to ten, twenty" he informed me "she's so excited to see you and see the ring"

"She does know we're having a long engagement, doesn't she?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Hasn't stopped her buying dozens of wedding magazines though"

I chuckled and rested my head back against the headrest, shutting my eyes… "It's so good to be away from uni"

"How come?" he asked

"Now graduation's coming, it's all full-on" I explained "I feel like my head's going to explode what with all the talk of final exams and deadline dates. I just wanna relax this weekend. I don't want to have to think about anything doctor related"

"I think we can manage that" he replied as we pulled up at the traffic lights

"Good" I sighed with relief "you can join me in the bath if you like?"

"I'd love" he admitted, smirking at me as he started to drive again

"There she is, my soon-to-be daughter-in-law" Sandy proclaimed as Freddie and I made our way into the house

"Mum, how many times?! We're having a long engagement" Freddie sighed

"But she's still going to be my daughter-in-law, and I couldn't be happier" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and hugged her back… "Thanks, Sand. So where are the twins? I can't wait for cuddles"

"In the living room" she informed me "listen, love, I just want to warn you, Joe's home too, and he's still a bit upset about the news"

I nodded my head in understanding… "How about I help you with the tea first?"

"Great" she replied, both of us making our way into the kitchen

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I climbed into bed that evening, my arms wrapping around her as she snuggled into me…

"Sorry we didn't get our bath" she admitted as she rested her head on my chest

"We'll do it some other time" I replied, kissing her forehead "let's get some sleep"

"You're tired? Because I was thinking we could…" she informed me, running her foot up my leg

"Oh really?" I questioned, moving to hover over her

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"How much do you want me?" I asked, letting my teeth nip at her bottom lip

"So much" she admitted, whimpering softly as I let my crotch move against hers "you're all I've been able to think about at night when I've been in bed alone"

I smiled at her and captured her lips in mine, letting my tongue run across her bottom lip, sliding into her mouth as she granted me access. Letting my body weight fall onto her softly, I began to remove her pyjamas, my lips caressing her skin as it became accessible…

LINDSEY'S POV:

My legs locked around Freddie's waist as he slid into me, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he rolled his hips, sliding further into me, hitting my G-spot as he did. I groaned loudly, Freddie's lips covering mine as he began to move. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, smiling against his lips as he groaned. His hand came down in between us as we continued to move in sync, his thumb rubbing my sensitive clit. Pressing my lips against his passionately, I let myself fall, him following straight after me…

"It's good to be home" I sighed

LINDSEY'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/6674895/18ct+white+gold+quarter+carat+diamond+solitaire+ring/?cmCat=OVM


	6. Chapter 6

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen early the next morning, flicking the kettle on, rubbing my sleep-addled eyes as I waited for it to boil…

"Why're you doing this, Linds?" a voice asked, startling me

"Joe…" I breathed, turning to face him "doing what?"

"Hurting me?" he inquired

"I don't get what you mean…" I admitted

"Why're you engaged to my brother? Are you deliberately trying to hurt me?" he asked

"No of course not" I proclaimed "this is our next step. I knew you were never going to be happy but I'm not going to apologise"

"He doesn't love you, y'know" he informed me "whilst you've been away at uni he's been out flirting with girls every night, not coming home until the next morning, telling us not to ask questions"

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, so excuse me for not believing you" I scoffed, turning away from him as the kettle boiled, organising myself a drink

"You're making a mistake, Linds. Don't say I didn't warn you" he replied

"It's Lindsey" I informed him as he left the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Lindsey's bedroom after having a shower, hearing her banging and crashing about…

"Careful, you're gonna break something" I chuckled

"Don't, Freddie" she sighed

"What's up?" I questioned

"Your bloody brother" she proclaimed

"Which one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to face me

"Joe" she informed me "he says I'm hurting him because we're engaged, and then he was trying to tell me that when I'm not here you're out every night picking up girls and coming home the next morning asking them not to ask questions"

"You don't believe him, do you?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie"

"I'm sorry that he's upset you" I admitted "but don't let it get to you. He's going back to uni himself today, so you've only gotta put up with him for a few more hours"

She smiled at me warmly and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my towel-clad waist… "I can think of something we can do to occupy ourselves until he goes"

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Aha" she replied, pulling away from me, moving her hand to the front of my towel "what do you say?"

"I'd love to, but I have to get to work" I admitted "later? You still owe me a bath…"

"Yes I do" she stated, smiling at me warmly "I'm holding you to that. I'll leave you to it"


	7. Chapter 7

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was thankful Sandy had gone out for the evening and everyone else was busy doing other stuff that didn't involve being in the house as I organised a bath for myself and Freddie. Smiling as I glanced around the bathroom, my handiwork was done. The bath was run, bubbles filling it, candles were lit, music was playing and we had a glass of wine each. Making my way to the top of the stairs as the front door shut, I smiled warmly at Freddie as he stood in the porch…

"Hey, you" I greeted him

"Hey. Where is everyone?" he questioned

I shrugged my shoulders… "Busy I guess. You gonna come up here and join me?"

"Depends what's in store" he admitted, smirking at me

Reciprocating, I untied his dressing gown that I'd been wearing and revealed my naked form to him… "I'll be in the bathroom"

Turning on my heel, I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door to behind me. Sinking into the bubbles, shutting my eyes as I took a sip of my wine, I heard the door creak open. Cracking one eye open, I smiled as I saw Freddie stood in the doorway…

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me?" I inquired

He didn't reply, just started to remove his clothing, item by item, torturously slowly. Kicking his boxers off at his feet, he moved to the bath and climbed in opposite me, a squeal escaping my lips as he pulled me towards him, pressing his lips against mine softly…

"Hi" he whispered as we pulled apart

"Hi" I mirrored, reaching onto the windowsill for his glass of wine, turning my back to him, resting myself against his front "how was your day?"

"Long and tiring" he admitted, taking a sip of his wine "glad to be home with you though"

"I'm glad you're home with me too" I informed him, sighing contentedly as he pressed his lips to my bare shoulder

"I'm very glad to be home with you" he replied, smiling at me as I rested my head on his shoulder

"Well I did owe you a bath" I chuckled "can't go back on a promise, can I?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "So what else do you have planned for us?"

"I was thinking we could have a takeaway and an early night" I informed him

"An early night or an early night?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"An early night" I replied, letting my hand slip beneath the water, taking his length in my hand, rubbing my thumb over the head "what do you say?"

He moaned softly and nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Good" I replied, turning slightly so I could kiss the bare skin of his chest "now I'm getting out because the water's going cold. You coming?"

Setting my now empty wine glass on the windowsill, I grabbed a towel from the radiator and wrapped it around me, watching as Freddie climbed from the bath and bent over to pull the plug out, my eyes not being able to stop wandering over his naked form. I swallowed as he turned to me and smiled… "I'll see you in the bedroom"


	8. Chapter 8

"Linds?" Freddie spoke as we lay in bed together afterwards

"Hmm?" I questioned, sitting up, turning onto my stomach so I could see him

"What would you say if I suggested we eloped?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'd say you're crazy" I admitted "but then again, it would save a lot of stress"

"So you'd be willing to think about it?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But not till after graduation"

"Let's not talk about that" he begged "I can't believe you have to go tomorrow"

"Neither can I, but soon I'll be home for good" I replied "and it's been a great few days, so remember those if you miss me"

He chuckled and nodded his head, leaning up to kiss me softly…

I arrived back to my flat just as evening was falling. Flopping down onto the sofa, I pressed the answering machine on the phone, chuckling as Freddie's voice spoke…

"_Missing you already. Thought it'd be nice if you came home to a nice message. Love you"_

Smiling widely as the message clicked off, I sighed contentedly, thinking back to our conversation about eloping. I couldn't believe that I was getting married to him, still…

It was the middle of the night when I heard my mobile ringing from where it sat on the bedside table. Sighing heavily, I sat up and switched my bedside light on. It was Fraser…

"Fraser, hi" I greeted him sleepily

"Sorry for waking you, love, but you need to come home" he informed me

"What? Why? What's happened?" I questioned

"It's Freddie. He's been involved in an accident and he's in a pretty bad way" he replied

"How bad?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for his answer

"Bad, Linds. How soon can you get back?" he inquired

After my phone call with Fraser, I threw some clothes on and thanked God I hadn't unpacked and made my way to the door, locking up and making the 10-minute walk to the train station, thankful they ran all night…

"Ticket to Chester please" I informed the ticket operator

"£19.00 please" he replied

Handing him a £20, I waited for my change and ticket to be printed and made my way to the platform I needed to be on, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for it to arrive…

**So Freddie's in a bad way, is Lindsey's world about to shatter into a million pieces? And**

**is Freddie going to be okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

LINDSEY'S POV:

I arrived at Chester train station and made my way to the taxi rank, someone stopping me as I was about to climb in… "Fraser…"

"Come on, love" he stated, grabbing a hold of my suitcase, turning me away from the taxi, leading me to his car

"How bad is he?" I questioned as he climbed into the driver's seat

"He's been in surgery for the past 2 hours" he informed me "the impact of the fall broke his leg in several places and as the car was travelling at speed it threw him in the air and shattered his collarbone"

"Who'd do such a thing?" I asked, trying my hardest not to cry

"I don't know, love" he admitted, covering his hand with mine momentarily

Fraser and I made our way into the hospital half-an-hour later, Sandy hurrying over to me as we walked into the waiting room…

"I'm so glad you're here, love" she informed me

"There's no other place I'd be" I replied "how is he? Can I see him?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "He's in a bad way though, Linds. He's been put into a medically-induced coma so they can monitor his brain activity as they don't yet know whether he has a head injury and they can't do any tests till he wakes up"

I nodded my head in understanding… "Just take me to him, please"

"Okay" she replied, squeezing Fraser's hand as she led me from the room

We walked down the corridor and entered a private room. As Sandy shut the door behind me, I gasped in horror. Cuts and bruises covered his face and chest and a sling support was attached to his right arm where his collarbone was broken. His broken leg was elevated and a plaster cast was wrapped around it. Sighing heavily, I walked over to him, entwining his hand with mine as I sat down…

"Hey, you" I greeted him, stroking my thumb across his knuckle "what a mess, eh?"


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

It had been a long 2 weeks and Freddie was still in a coma, but showing small signs of improvement, which was a relief for all of us, even if he wasn't awake and alert…

"I've just got off the phone with Joe…" Sandy informed me as she walked back into the room

"Is he coming?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, darling" she replied "he's too busy with university"

"But this is his brother" I proclaimed "he's in a critical condition and he's too busy?!"

"Just leave it, Lindsey" she sighed

"No, I won't. I know he's angry with us but Freddie's his brother. He needs to be here" I replied

"And he will be, just not yet" she informed me

"You've been saying that everyday for the past 2 weeks, and quite frankly I'm getting sick to death of the excuses" I admitted

"Where're you going?" she questioned as I stood up to leave the room

"I need some time out" I informed her "I'll be back later. Call me if there's any news"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Thanking her, I grabbed my handbag and left the room…

"So he keeps calling but he's too busy with university to come?" Cindy questioned as we sat down at a table in College Coffee

"So Sandy says" I informed her "but there's something more to it, something she's not telling me"

"Like what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "maybe I'm just over-thinking everything. My head's a mess"

"You need a proper break from that hospital" she replied

"How am I meant to do that when my fiancée is in a critical condition?" I inquired

She sighed and smiled at me apologetically, rubbing my arm… "He will be okay"

"I know" I replied, smiling at her warmly

After saying my goodbyes to Cindy and leaving College Coffee, my phone started to ring. Checking the caller ID, it was Sandy…

"Sandy, what's happened?" I questioned worriedly

"Nothing, love" she replied "he's awake. Freddie's awake"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I informed her, hanging up the phone, hurrying to the hospital

**So what will happen when Lindsey gets to the hospital? And is Freddie going to be okay?**


	11. Chapter 11

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Where is he?" I questioned as I burst into Freddie's hospital room

"He's been taken for some tests" Sandy informed me

I sighed with relief, Sandy entwining her hand with mine. Sitting down in the chairs in the corner of the room, we waited nervously for Freddie's return…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was desperate to see Lindsey as I was wheeled back down the corridor to my hospital room. The door opened and I was wheeled inside, a smile gracing my face as Lindsey stood up and hurried over to my bedside…

"Hey" she greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored "do I not get a kiss?"

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly, both of us sighing contentedly as we pulled apart…

"I didn't think I'd get to do that again" she admitted

"Sorry" I replied, stroking my thumb across her knuckle as she entwined my hand with hers

"It's not your fault. It's whoever did this to you. Freddie, I know it's soon, but I need to know if you remember anything from the night it happened. The police are going to want to know too" she informed me

"All I remember was that it was a blue Ford" I admitted "it came towards me so fast I didn't have chance to comprehend anything else"

"It's okay" she assured me, stroking her free hand through my hair "I'm just glad you're okay. Did the doctors say anything about the results of your tests?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"I'll chase it up" she informed me

"Love you" I whispered

"Love you too" she mirrored

LINDSEY'S POV:

I left Freddie's hospital room and made my way down the corridor to the reception desk…

"Can I help you?" one of the receptionists asked

"I'm Freddie Roscoe's fiancée. I'm just wondering if there's someone I could speak to" I questioned

"I'll get the doctor to come to your room as soon as he's free" she informed me

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her warmly as I made my way back down the corridor

As promised, the doctor arrived at Freddie's hospital room half-an-hour later. Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and began to flick through his notes…

"Okay" he began "now I chased up the results due to the severity of the crash, and I'm pleased to inform you that from what we can see, there's no further damage"

"That's fantastic" I proclaimed

"It is. You're very lucky, Mr. Roscoe" the doctor informed him

"I know" he replied, entwining his hand with mine

"We'd like to keep you in a few more days though, just to be on the safe side" the doctor explained "but if everything goes okay, we should be able to discharge you at the weekend"

"That soon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes" the doctor informed me "we're happy with Mr. Roscoe's progress so far so we don't see any problem so far"

I smiled at him warmly and thanked him, shaking his hand…

"That's amazing" I sighed with relief, turning back to Freddie

"Yeah" he replied

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" he stated, smiling at me warmly

"Freddie…" I sighed "you can't lie to me. Never have been able to, never will be able to"

"I'm scared" he admitted "someone did this to me. What if they try and do it again?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Never had I seen him this vulnerable before. I had to be strong for him… "No one's going to hurt you again. If they try, they're gonna have to get through me first"

He smiled at me weakly. Moving closer to his bedside, I pressed my lips against his softly… "Trust me, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again"

**So, guys, any ideas as to who it could've been?**


	12. Chapter 12

LINDSEY'S POV:

It was late at night and I'd snuck back to Freddie's room to stay with him. I couldn't bear leaving him, not after he'd admitted that he was scared and now, standing in the en-suite bathroom doorway, the door only open slightly, I was glad I had. The person who had run Freddie over was in his room, and it was Joe…

"_You stay away from her or I'm going to make sure that next time, you don't wake up"_

"Get out" I stated, making my presence in the room clear

"Linds…" Joe proclaimed, shocked as he turned to face me

"You heard me. Get the hell out of here" I shouted, my anger turning to hatred by the second

"I didn't mean that" he admitted

"Get out. Get out now. Leave the village. I never want to see you again. Go on, go" I proclaimed

I stepped towards him as he didn't move and began hitting him… "Look, just look at what you've done to your brother. And all because of me. You're sick. Get out"

Again he didn't move and I began pushing him away from Freddie and to the hospital room door, shoving him out into the corridor, leaning against it, Freddie and I watching each other…

"Are you okay?" I questioned worriedly, hurrying over to him

"My own brother…" he whispered

"I know. Shush, it's okay" I assured him, moving onto the bed, pulling him into me

"My own brother, Linds. My own brother did this to me" he began to sob, my heart breaking

"I'm going to make him pay" I admitted, stroking my hand through his hair as I held him tightly

FREDDIE'S POV:

It was now almost a week later and I'd been discharged from hospital. No one else was any the wiser to what Joe had done and I wanted to keep it that way until I got my head around the situation. Making my way into the kitchen that morning, Mum smiled at me warmly and kissed my cheek, pouring me a cup of tea from the pot…

"How's Lindsey?" she asked as she set the cup down in front of me "she's been really quiet this past week"

"I think everything's getting to her" I admitted, knowing exactly what was wrong with her "she's graduating from university soon and the work's piling up. That's why she's gone back to Newcastle, to see if she can get herself organised. She just needs some time away from here"

"Has something happened between the two of you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you say that?" I questioned

"You've just been on edge, sharing weird looks and talking in secret since you came out of hospital. If things have gotten too much and you're splitting up, then just be honest" she replied

"We're not splitting up" I informed her

"Then what is it?" she asked

"We know who ran me over" I admitted "it was Joe…"

**How will Sandy react to the news that Joe ran Freddie over? And what's to come next?**


	13. Chapter 13

"_We know who ran me over. It was Joe."_

SANDY'S POV:

As Freddie spoke, my mind flashed back to that night that I'd discovered the truth. I'd been walking to my car that was parked in The Dog car park when I noticed the garage lights were on. Making my way over to investigate, I found Joe cleaning the car…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, I know it's a shock" I spoke as she remained in silence

"It's not that, love" she informed me "I just feel guilty"

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I know"

"What?" I asked

"I know. I found out the night it happened" she explained

"And you kept quiet?" I inquired "why didn't you go to the police?"

"Because as much as I'm angry at Joe for doing what he did, I can't hand in my own son" she informed me

"You can't, but I can" I admitted. Turning, I left the room and made my way into the hallway

"Freddie, what're you doing?" she questioned, hurrying after me

"I'm going to the police. Lindsey will back me up. Joe came to see me one night in the hospital and told me that if I didn't stay away from Lindsey he'd make sure I wouldn't wake up" I explained

"Love, you can't" she sighed, dodging past me, standing in front of the door

"Why're you protecting him?" I asked "Mum, he did this to me. He left me for dead"

"I know, darling" she replied

"And you don't think he deserves to be locked up for it?" I questioned

"He deserves to be punished, yes, but not sent to prison" she explained

"And how else do we punish him then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders… "Just promise me you're not going to go to the police…"

"I'm off for a rest" I informed her, turning away from her and making my way up the stairs

LINDSEY'S POV:

I sat in my flat but I couldn't concentrate on my books in front of me. All I could think about was Joe and how he could've done something like that to Freddie. Picking up my phone, I bit my lip as I unlocked my keypad, seeing the picture of Freddie and I that had been taken on his birthday. Sighing heavily, I text him…

"_Sorry x"_

And then dialled 999...

**DRAMA, eh? What next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the mishap in chapters, guys. And thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I'd posted the "Teenage Dream" chapter instead of this one. Enjoy! **

FREDDIE'S POV:

My phone vibrated and I made my way over to my bedside table, seeing a message from Lindsey…

"_Sorry x"_

Confused, I dialled her number, her picking up on the second ring…

"Are you sat on your phone or something?" I questioned, chuckling

"No, I just knew you'd call when you got my text" she admitted "I'm sorry, Freddie"

"What're you sorry for?" I asked "I'm confused, Linds"

"I've rang the police" she informed me "told them it was Joe who ran you over"

"You've done what?" I inquired "Linds…"

"He deserves to rot for what he did to you" she proclaimed

"I know he does but the least you could've done is talk to me about it first" I sighed "he's my brother and I was the one he left for dead. It should've been my choice as well as yours"

"I'm sorry for caring" she scoffed, sighing heavily

"Linds, I love you for caring, you know I do" I replied "but this isn't something that can be taken back now you've done it. I just wish you'd spoken to me"

"All I care about is you being safe" she admitted "and whilst he's out living his life you're not. He needs to be locked away, Freddie. I did this because I love you too much to lose you"

"I love you too" I informed her "Mum's gonna be furious"

"She'll just have to deal with it" she replied "I've gotta go and finish my assignment. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I can't wait" I admitted "love you"

"Love you too" she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

I set my phone down on my bedside table again, sitting down on the edge of my bed, running my hands over my face when there was a knock at the door…

"Freddie, love, it's me" Mum informed me "I've brought you a drink. Can I come in?"

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at her as she walked into the room

"Was that Lindsey on the phone?" she questioned, handing me my drink

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She's coming home tomorrow"

She smiled at me warmly and was about to reply when the phone rang… "I'll go and get that"

Nodding my head in understanding, she disappeared from the room, her voice shouting my name a minute or two later…

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Have you called the police on Joe?" she asked

"No, why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"That was Fraser. He was about to finish work for the day and Joe rang him from the police station" she explained

"Well it wasn't me" I informed her "but thank you to whoever has done"

"What?" she inquired

"I said thank you. How can you stand by him, Mum?" I questioned "he's my brother and he left me for dead. I'm scared to even go out the house"

"Love" she sighed, running her hands over her face "I know this is complicated but prison will break him"

"He should've thought about that before he did what he did" I informed her

"Freddie" she replied as I turned and walked away

"No, Mum. Go and be with Joe. It's obvious which one of us is more important" I sighed

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd just finished my assignment when my phone started to ring. Freddie…

"Hey" I greeted him as I answered

"Hey" he mirrored "Joe's been arrested"

"That was fast" I proclaimed, shocked "you okay?"

"Yeah, but Mum's not. She's furious. On the warpath for whoever went to the police" he informed me

"Maybe I shouldn't come back tomorrow then?" I suggested, pursing my lips together

"No, you should" he replied "we've got nothing to hide. I just didn't want to tell her I knew who did it when you're not here to defend yourself"

"Thank you" I sighed "are you sure you're okay and you don't need me to come home any sooner? I can always get the 11pm train?"

"No, it's fine, honestly" he assured me "get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay" I replied "see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone


	15. Chapter 15

SANDY'S POV:

"Do you have any idea who could've called the police on you?" I asked Joe as we sat in the interview room, Fraser having been given access prior to him being interviewed

"Well my one guess is Freddie" he replied, running his hands over his face

"It's not" I informed him "I asked him and he said no"

"Like he'd be honest with you about dobbing me in" he scoffed

"The mood Freddie's in right now, he wouldn't be lying about anything" I admitted "can you think of anyone else?"

"Lindsey, maybe" he replied

"What?" I questioned

"Lindsey overheard me when I went to see Freddie one night in hospital; I told him to stay away from her or he wouldn't be so lucky next time" he informed me

"I know, he told me" I sighed "Joe, why did you go and see him? You were in the clear…"

"I just, I need him to stay away from her" he proclaimed

"She's not a piece of meat" Fraser interjected as I was about to reply

"Pardon?" Joe questioned

"I said she's not a piece of meat. Lindsey is a human being, capable of making her own decisions and choices in life. She's chosen to be with Freddie. You should've just accepted it, but no, you had to go and make things a million times worse. He's your brother and you left him for dead. I don't want to represent you" he proclaimed

"What? Fraser, you have to" I begged

"No, I'm going" he informed us

"Well if you do you can pack your bags and get out" I replied

He nodded his head and collected his papers together and threw them into his briefcase, walking out of the interview room…

"Mum…" Joe sighed

"No, we'll find you someone, someone better" I assured him, taking his hands in mine

"Fraser's right" he replied "I deserve rot for what I did to Freddie. You should go"

"Joe, please" I begged

"No, please, just go, Mum" he sighed, sitting back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest

LINDSEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house just after 1pm to find the front door open, suitcases in the porch…

"Hello, anyone home?" I questioned as I stepped inside

"Hey, you" Freddie greeted me, walking through to the hallway from the kitchen

"Hi" I mirrored, kissing him softly as he reached me "someone going on holiday?"

"No, Fraser's moving out" he informed me "he told Mum he wasn't going to represent Joe and walked out"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "that's crazy!"

"I know. But he's adamant he's not staying if she's going to support him" he replied

I smiled at him weakly and wrapped my arms around his waist…

"Get out" Sandy's voice proclaimed as we pulled apart

"You'd really rather push everyone away than face the truth of what Joe did?" I asked

"He's sorry for what he's done. Why did you have to go and report him?" she questioned

"Because he can't get away with running someone over and leaving them for dead" I informed her "he deserves to be punished"

"Well he is, and just so you know, he's sent me away. He's pleading guilty and is going to rot in jail. I hope you're happy" she replied

"Very, thanks. I could've lost Freddie, and you don't seem to care that your son was in a coma and could've died. What is wrong with you?" I inquired

"Don't you dare speak to me like that" she hissed

"Having a hard time facing the truth, are we?" I questioned

"Mum" Freddie proclaimed as Sandy's hand struck my face

"Get out, both of you. Go on, get out" she shouted, shoving us both out of the door

**Things are getting even more complicated than they already were. Oh dear!**


	16. Chapter 16

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Morning" I greeted Freddie as I walked into the kitchen the next morning, wrapping my arms around his bare torso from behind, pressing a kiss to his back "I wondered where you'd got to"

"Thought I'd make you breakfast in bed" he informed me "how's your face?"

"Fine" I replied, hopping up onto the kitchen worktop, watching him make breakfast "how're you, more importantly?"

"I know Joe is Mum's first born and everything but he left me for dead and she doesn't seem to care. I don't get it" he admitted

"Neither do I" I informed him "but maybe she's just trying to keep everything from blowing up"

"Great job so far" he scoffed "she's thrown Fraser out, pushed us away, slapped you and is going to end up pushing everyone away if she's not careful"

"If she does, it'll be her own fault" I replied "me and you just need to focus on us"

"I've been thinking about that, actually" he admitted, turning to face me

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I know we said we were going to wait till after you graduated to get married, but since my accident, I've realised just how important to me you are. I love you, Linds, and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, so what do you say we get married before graduation?"

"But that's only 3 weeks away" I proclaimed, shocked

"You're Little Miss. Organised when you wanna be, I'm sure you can throw something together" he replied

"Maybe, but a wedding?" I asked "they're hard work, Freddie. And do you really wanna do it without your Mum there?"

"It's not my dream" he admitted "but she's the one being the way she is, so it looks as though I'll have to"

I smiled at him weakly and jumped down from the worktop, wrapping my arms around his waist… "Okay"

"Okay what?" he inquired

"Okay, I'll marry you before graduation" I informed him

"You will?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in shock

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I wanna be your Mrs. Roscoe"

He smiled at me warmly and picked me up, kissing me passionately…

**So Freddie and Lindsey are getting married before graduation as oppose to after. How do you think everyone will take the news?**


	17. Chapter 17

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I made our way back to the village that weekend, having organised our wedding for the following Wednesday at the registry office in Chester town centre…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as we pulled into the Roscoe driveway

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Mum needs to know what's happening"

I smiled at him warmly and entwined his hand with mine, squeezing it before letting go, both of us climbing out of the car, making our way to the front door. Smiling at Freddie warmly once again, he rang the doorbell…

"I knew you'd come to your senses" Sandy proclaimed as she opened the door a minute later

"I've not changed my mind" Freddie informed her "but Linds and I have some news for you"

"I'm not interested" she admitted, going to shut the door on us

"So you're not interested in the fact we're getting married on Wednesday?" I asked

"What?" she questioned, the door pulling open again

"We're getting married on Wednesday" Freddie informed her

"Why so soon? I thought you wanted to wait till after Lindsey graduated?" she inquired

"Life's too short" he replied "and after everything that's happened, it's made me realise how much I want to be with Lindsey, how much I want to make her my wife"

"As thrilled as I am for you, I won't be there" she admitted

"Why, Mum?" Freddie inquired, inhaling and exhaling a breath

"It's your brother's bail hearing. If you two have any sense, you'll be there too" she explained

"Let's go, Freddie?" I suggested, stroking my thumb across his knuckle

"If you do change your mind, it's at Chester registry office at lunchtime" Freddie informed her

Sandy nodded her head and as we turned, she shut the door behind us. Making our way back to the car, I started the engine and drove to our hotel in silence…

**Do you guys think Sandy is being childish?**


	18. Chapter 18

"Morning, soon-to-be-wife" Freddie greeted me the morning of our wedding day, pressing his lips against mine softly

"Morning, soon-to-be-husband" I mirrored, smiling warmly as I opened my eyes, seeing him stood at the side of the bed, room service stood behind him "when did you arrange that?"

"It arrived just now" he informed me "you hungry?"

"After last night's antics you bet I am" I replied, smirking at him playfully

He reciprocated my smirk as I climbed out of bed, his eyes drinking in my underwear clad body. Kissing me as I reached him, he let his hand trail down to my bum, squeezing it gently…

"None of that till tonight" I proclaimed, batting his hand away, reaching for my dressing gown

"What? Not even one last quickie before we say I do?" he questioned

"No" I informed him, sitting down at the table as he set my plate down in front of me

"Spoilsport" he sighed, sitting down opposite me "tuck in"

Smiling at him warmly, I did as he said and began to tuck in. An hour later we said our goodbyes, Freddie went off to meet Ziggy in another room of the hotel as Cindy arrived to help me get organised…

"And Sandy said she wouldn't be here because it's Joe's bail hearing?" she asked as she poured me a glass of champagne

"Exactly" I informed her "I don't know why she's been this way"

"If she has any sense, she'll come to the wedding" she replied, smiling at me warmly

I squeezed her arm and reciprocated her smile… "Hadn't we better get stated?"

"Yes" she proclaimed, standing up "now how do you want your hair?"

"Classy, simple and elegant" I informed her, walking over to the dressing table

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Nervous, bro?" Ziggy questioned as he fastened up my tie

"I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. Nothing to be nervous about" I replied

He smiled at me warmly… "What about Mum?"

"What about her? She's made her choice and that's Joe. My choice is Lindsey" I informed him

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing" Cindy proclaimed as I walked out of the en-suite bathroom

"Not too much for a registry office wedding then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not at all" she replied, smiling at me warmly as she handed me my bouquet "you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get me married" I proclaimed

LINDSEY'S WEDDING DRESS:

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_54510+202170106_-1

**So the wedding's happening but will Sandy show up in time? Find out next chapter…**


	19. Chapter 19

LINDSEY'S POV:

Cindy and I pulled up outside the registry office in the taxi that had been booked. Stepping out, she made her way around to me and smiled at me warmly… "Ready?"

"Ready" I informed her

She made her way up the steps and into the registry office, me following closely behind…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"They've probably just got stuck in traffic, bro" Ziggy stated, placing his hand on my shoulder

Before I had the chance to reply, the music started and the doors opened. Smiling at Ziggy warmly, Cindy made her way down the aisle and before I knew it, Lindsey was making her way down the aisle to me…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Sorry we're late" I chuckled as I reached Freddie, taking his hand in mine

"I thought you weren't gonna turn up" he admitted

"We got stuck in traffic" I informed him, smiling at him warmly

I shut my eyes as his lips pressed against my forehead, the registrar clearing her throat interrupting us…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" she began, the opening of the door interrupting her

"Sorry" Sandy proclaimed, smiling at us and the registrar apologetically, taking a seat

We turned back and I nodded my head at the registrar to continue, squeezing Freddie's hand…

"Lindsey Anne Butterfield, do you take Frederick Alan Roscoe to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, as long as you both shall live?" the registrar questioned

"I do" I informed her, smiling warmly at Freddie

"Frederick Alan Roscoe, do you take Lindsey Anne Butterfield to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, as long as you both shall live?" she inquired

"I do" he informed her, reciprocating my warm smile at him

"Who has the rings?" she asked

Cindy and Ziggy both stepped forward, handing us the rings we'd chosen…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" the registrar informed me

Moving towards Lindsey, I pulled her into me and pressed my lips against hers, cheers erupting in the registry office. Pulling away from her, I smiled at her warmly…

"I love you, Mrs. Roscoe" I informed her

"I love you too, Mr. Roscoe" she mirrored

After the pictures had been done, I made my way over to Mum in the corner of the foyer…

"Hi" she greeted me

"Hi" I mirrored, shoving my hands into my pockets

"Freddie, do you have to? It's your wedding day. It makes you look slovenly" she proclaimed

Removing my hands from my pockets, I stood up straight… "Why're you here, Mum?"

"I couldn't miss my boy get married, could I?" she questioned

"What about Joe and his bail hearing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I went to the court, and I was refused entry. Joe had told them that he didn't want anyone in the court" she explained "he's given up, Freddie"

"Mum, if you're here to plead with me to go and see him and forgive him, you're wasting your breath" I admitted

"Freddie, please" she begged

"I need to get back to my wife" I informed her, turning away from her and walking to Lindsey

"You okay?" she asked as I reached her, wrapping my arm around her waist

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Shall we head to The Dog?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What happened with your Mum earlier?" I inquired as I made my way over to Freddie who was sat in the corner of the pub, nursing a whisky

"The only reason she turned up is because she wanted me to go and see Joe" he informed me

I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, resting my head against his… "I'm sorry"

"I'm thinking maybe I should" he admitted

"What?" I questioned

"Maybe I should go and see him? See what he has to say?" he inquired

"Freddie, no, not after what he did" I proclaimed

"I want my Mum in my life, and the only way that's going to happen is if I go and see him" he sighed

"If you go, then I go with you" I informed him

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to look at me

"Yeah, we're husband and wife, aren't we? I promised not even an hour ago to love, comfort, honour and protect you, as long as we both shall live" I replied "so we go together or not at all"

"I love you, Mrs. Roscoe" he informed me

"I love you too, Mr. Roscoe" I mirrored, kissing him softly


	20. Chapter 20

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I had gone through security and were being checked in, ready to go and visit Joe. Giving our names, we waited by the locked door that led to the visiting room, my hand entwining with his…

"I'm right here" I whispered

"Thank you" he replied, turning to me, pressing his lips against my forehead

The door was unlocked and we made our way into the visiting room, seating ourselves, our hands staying entwined, resting on the table. Soon, the prisoners were let into the visiting room and we came face-to-face with Joe as he walked over to the table, sitting down opposite us…

"Thanks for coming" he stated

Freddie nodded his head… "I want Mum in my life, and this is the only way she's going to be"

"I'm sorry, Fred" he sighed

"Sorry for what? I want to hear you say it" he informed him

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you" he admitted, swallowing a lump in his throat

"I can never forgive you, Joe" Freddie replied

"Fred, please" he begged

"Don't. I can't" he proclaimed "imagine if it was me who'd done this to you and I was sitting where you are now. Would you be able to forgive me?"

Joe swallowed and shook his head, signalling no…

"There you go then. I came here to tell you that" he informed him "and to tell you something else"

"What?" he questioned

"Lindsey and I got married a week ago" he admitted

Joe looked at me and then to mine and Freddie's entwined hands, my engagement and wedding ring on display for him to see…

"Congratulations" he replied

"Thanks" I stated, smiling at him weakly

"You're happy, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at us both

Freddie and I nodded our heads, signalling yes…

We returned back to the Roscoe household an hour or so later, Sandy making her way into the hallway from the kitchen as we hung up our coats and pulled off our shoes…

"How did it go? How is he?" she questioned

"It was fine, and he's okay" Freddie informed her

"Did you tell him about the wedding?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"How did he take that?" she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously

"He was fine" Freddie informed her

"Thank you, love" Sandy sighed, moving towards Freddie, hugging him tightly

"I did it for me as well as for you" he admitted "I needed the closure"

Sandy nodded her head in understanding… "I'd better get to work. I'm running late as it is. Thanks again, both of you"

Later on that afternoon Freddie and I were watching a film in bed when he slipped beneath the bedsheets, sliding his hands up my legs, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning my jeans…

"What're you doing?" I questioned

No reply. Resting my head back against the headboard, he pulled my jeans down my legs and off at my feet, moving back up to remove my panties too…

"Freddie, what're you doing?" I asked

I smirked at him as his head popped up from beneath the duvet… "I forgot to have breakfast, and you've always said it's the most important meal of the day"

I shook my head, a moan escaping my lips as his mouth descended onto my mound, his tongue licking the length of my opening. My hands moved to clutch the bedsheets around me as I felt the telltale rise of heat in the pit of my stomach as Freddie's tongue flicked around my clit relentlessly…

"Fuck" I moaned, my body shaking as my orgasm ripped through me, Freddie's mouth staying on me as I rode out my high, my hands pulling him back up to me as I recovered

Pressing my lips against his, I sighed as he slid his tongue into my mouth and pushed me back against the bedsheets, the film we'd been watching long forgotten…


	21. Chapter 21

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Morning, Sand" I greeted my mother-in-law as I made my way down the stairs the next morning

"Morning, love" she mirrored "your post is on the dining room table"

"Thanks" I replied as I followed her into the kitchen, picking my post up from the table "what's this?"

"What's what?" she inquired

"This" I informed her, holding up a blank envelope. Opening it, I pulled out two tickets to Mexico…

"It's a present from me" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously "a honeymoon for you and Freddie"

"We can't accept this, it's too much" I proclaimed

"What can't we accept? And what's too much?" Freddie questioned

"This" I informed him, handing him the two plane tickets to Mexico

"Was this you, Mum?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sandy

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "It's a thank you and an I'm sorry present, all mixed into one"

"It must've cost you a fortune" he sighed "Linds is right, we can't accept it"

"I'll be even more offended if you don't" she admitted "the tickets are non-refundable"

"What do you say?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me

"We are entitled to a honeymoon, aren't we?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "And I feel bad for not being able to afford to give you one"

"Then you go on this all expenses paid one" Sandy interjected before I had time to reply

"All expenses paid?" I inquired

"Did I forget to mention that?" she questioned, pursing her lips together to stop from smirking

"Yes you did" I sighed "Sandy…"

"It's an apology, Lindsey" she explained "and I need a pretty hefty one for the way I've treated you both lately, so here it is, in black and white. If you decide to go, your plane leaves Saturday morning"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the hospital to see Mum later that afternoon, Lindsey and I having decided to go on the honeymoon she'd organised for us...

"Is Sandy Black around?" I asked the receptionist

"She's in her office. I can call her; tell her she has a visitor. You are?" she questioned

"Her son, Freddie" I informed her

The receptionist nodded her head and picked up the phone. A minute later… "Go on through. Down the corridor, third door on the left"

"Thanks" I replied, leaving the reception area, making my way to Mum's office

"Hi, love" she greeted me as I knocked on her door and made my way inside

"Hi" I mirrored "these are for you"

"Love" she sighed as I set a bouquet of flowers down on her desk

"They're from Lindsey and me" I informed her "as a thank you for the honeymoon. It's the least we can do"

She stood up and hugged me tightly… "I really am sorry for everything, love"

"I know" I assured her, kissing her cheek softly "and Lindsey and I can't thank you enough for our honeymoon. We really need it"

"It'll be the perfect break for Lindsey before graduation" she replied, smiling at me warmly

I nodded my head in agreement… "So how do you fancy lunch, on me?"

"I can be tempted" she admitted, smiling at me warmly as she grabbed her coat from the hook by the door


	22. Chapter 22

LINDSEY'S POV:

A week later, Freddie and I arrived back from our honeymoon relaxed, refreshed and if it was possible, happier than before we left. Making our way into the house, dumping our suitcases by the stairs, we made our way into the kitchen, Freddie's arms wrapped tightly around my waist…

"Oh, hi, you two" Sandy greeted us, wiping away her tears, standing up from the dining room table quickly

"Mum, what's wrong?" Freddie asked worriedly, pulling away from me, walking over to her

"Nothing, love" she replied "how about I put the kettle on and you tell me all about your honeymoon?"

"How about I put the kettle on and you tell us what's really going on?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

She glanced between Freddie and I and sighed heavily, nodding her head, signalling yes…

Freddie smiled at me warmly and guided Sandy back to the dining room table, both of them sitting down whilst I walked into the kitchen, making the three of us a drink…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Well, when you were away, I received a letter" Mum began as Lindsey sat down next to me "it's about Joe's trial. It's been brought forward and it starts tomorrow"

I glanced at Lindsey and then turned back to Mum… "I have to tell the truth, Mum"

"I know you do, darling" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I better ring my solicitor" I admitted

"Can you take the suitcases up with you?" Lindsey questioned "and I'll unpack and sort out our washing in a bit?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing her forehead before leaving the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Are you really okay, Sand?" I asked as I heard our bedroom door close behind Freddie

"It's just gonna be hard, hearing one of my sons talk about how my other son tried to kill him" she admitted

I nodded my head in understanding… "Freddie knows it will be; and I'm sure he'll try and make it as painless as possible"

She nodded her head in agreement… "I didn't want you two to have to come back to this, not after the amazing week you've had away"

"Got to get back to reality at some point, haven't we? It's better it's sooner rather than later" I replied

"I'd better get sorted for work" she informed me, standing up, making her way into the kitchen "how about a takeaway tonight? On me?"

"That sounds lovely" I admitted

"Great" she replied, smiling at me warmly before leaving the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So what did your solicitor say then?" Lindsey questioned as she began to unpack our suitcases

"I won't be needed in court till the end of the week" I informed her "what am I meant to do, Linds? How can I tell the whole truth when Mum's gonna be there?"

"She understands" she assured me "and she knows you'll try and make it as painless as possible"

"I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you by my side, you know that, right?" I asked

"I know" she replied, smiling at me warmly "and you don't have to worry about it. I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you" I informed her

"I love you too" she mirrored

**So the trial starts tomorrow and Sandy is worried about hearing what Freddie's going to have to say… Oh dear. What a start to married life for Freddie and Lindsey, eh?**


	23. Chapter 23

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sandy and I sat together as Freddie was led to the witness box. Glancing up at me, I smiled at him reassuringly, knowing how petrified he was…

"Mr. Roscoe, can you describe the severity of the accident to the court please?" his solicitor asked

"I was in a coma for almost 3 weeks" he informed the room "and I had to have intense physiotherapy to repair the break in my leg"

"And what about the emotional and mental severity of the accident?" the solicitor questioned

"I won't lie; it really did take it's toll on me, but I've had a fantastic support network to help me get through and overcome it" he replied

His solicitor nodded his head and jotted something down… "How did you feel when you found out the person who put you in hospital was none other than your brother?"

"I was shocked that he could do such a thing, and scared in case he did it again" he admitted

"And can you tell us why your brother did what he did please?" the solicitor inquired

Freddie glanced up at me and I smiled at him warmly…

"It was out of jealousy, wasn't it?" the solicitor questioned

Freddie swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head, signalling yes… "My brother dated my wife, Lindsey, and was angry because we didn't exactly go about things the right way"

"So some may say that you deserved it?" his solicitor asked

"Maybe, yeah" he replied "I don't know"

As Freddie was led out of the court once again, I left the room and made my way to meet him, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he came into sight in the foyer… "You okay?"

"How's Mum?" he questioned

"She's okay. I think it upset her a bit hearing what happened but it's bound to" I replied

"We should get back to her" he admitted

"Freddie, are you okay? Talk to me" I begged

"I'm fine" he assured me, kissing my forehead before entwining his hand with mine, leading me back to the courtroom stands

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, you've been quiet since we left the court" I admitted as we walked into the house

"I'm fine, love" she assured me "I'm going to get started on dinner"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head before leaving the room, my heart breaking as I heard her begin to cry…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Sandy" I proclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, seeing her about to take something out of the oven without wearing oven gloves

"What?" she questioned, shocked

"Go and sit down" I sighed, hurrying over to her

"What? Why?" she asked

"Just do as I say, please" I begged, ushering her into the dining room

Taking the lasagne dish out of the oven, I set it on the worktop and turned to her…

"What?" she inquired

"Do you not even know what was about to happen?" I questioned

"I was about to take the lasagne out of the oven" she informed me

"With nothing protecting your hands" I admitted "you weren't wearing oven gloves"

"I thought I'd put them on" she replied "thank you, love"

"It's okay" I stated "are you sure you're okay?"

"Today has just taken it's toll on me" she admitted "I'll be fine after a good night's rest"

Smiling at her warmly, I turned away and began to serve up dinner…

**Is Sandy really as okay as she says she is? Freddie too?**


	24. Chapter 24

FREDDIE'S POV:

_I stood in the middle of the village as a car drove towards me, Joe's face smiling widely as he sped towards me, hitting me with force, throwing me into the air…_

I sat up in shock, sweat covering me. That was the first nightmare I'd had about the accident in a long time. Turning to look at Lindsey, she was fast asleep facing away from me. Sighing heavily, I climbed out of bed and left the room, making my way downstairs…

"Could you not sleep either?" I asked Mum as I walked into the kitchen

"No" she replied "I was thinking about today and how horrid you must feel"

"I'm doing okay" I assured her "how about you? How're you doing?"

"Don't lie to me, Freddie, love" she sighed "don't you think there's been enough?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I organised my drink and moved to the dining room table… "I don't think I'm coping as well as I thought I was"

"How do you mean?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare about the accident" I admitted "today has just gone by in a blur. I'm not coping, Mum"

"Oh, love" she sighed "maybe you should talk to someone professional about it?"

"You mean like a shrink?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she replied "I think it'll help you"

"Can I think about it?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Go back to bed, love"

"What about you?" I questioned

"I'll be up in a few minutes" she informed me "go on, off you go"

Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her cheek and left the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I felt the bed move as Freddie climbed in and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. Letting my hands cover his, I stroked my thumb across his knuckle… "Where did you go?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get a drink" he informed me "and me and Mum had a chat"

"Yeah? What about?" I inquired

"She thinks I should go and talk to someone about everything that's happened" he admitted

"What?" I questioned, turning around in his embrace so I could face him "a counsellor?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I don't think I'm coping with things as well as I've made out, so I think it's something I should do"

"Y'know I'll be there with you 100%, don't you?" I asked

"Course I do" he replied, kissing me softly "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

**So Freddie is going to go and see a counsellor – what about Sandy?**


	25. Chapter 25

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, we're gonna be late" I shouted up the stairs as I pulled my coat onto my body

He walked down the stairs to me a minute later, kissing me softly… "Thank you"

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Coming with me" he replied "I couldn't do this without you"

"I'm always going to be standing right by your side" I informed him "I'm not going anywhere"

"Good, because I really, really need you" he admitted

"Well you've got me" I assured him, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly

"I thought I heard voices…" Sandy admitted as she walked into the hallway

"We're just leaving" I informed her as Freddie pulled his jacket on

"Good luck, love" she replied, kissing Freddie's cheek

"Thanks, Mum" he stated

"We better get going" I admitted, moving to the front door "we don't wanna be late"

Sandy nodded her head in understanding and Freddie followed me out of the house, shutting the door behind us…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey squeezed my hand as the counsellor called my name. Looking back at her, I smiled at her and made my way into the office, taking a seat as the counsellor instructed…

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Roscoe, I'm Mandy" the counsellor informed me, holding out her hand for me to shake

"Freddie. Nice to meet you, Mandy" I greeted her

"Your mother told me on the phone that you're having trouble sleeping due to what you think is post traumatic stress disorder?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I think so"

"Okay" she replied, jotting some notes down "so why don't you start at the very beginning?"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "Lindsey, the person who is sat outside, she's my wife, but she was my brother's girlfriend to begin with. We've been friends since we were in secondary school, and when we got together, albeit not under the best of circumstances, my brother didn't like it, and things changed dramatically from there. He wouldn't talk to me, it was like I didn't exist, and then one night, I was walking through the village when a car came speeding at me and ran me over. I was in hospital for a while and was in a coma for 2 weeks, and then had to have intense physiotherapy on my leg to repair the break, but I think what hurt the most is that my Mum knew it was my brother who was responsible?"

"Your Mum knew your brother ran you over?" Mandy inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She found him at our garage, cleaning the car, removing all traces an hour or so after it happened. And when I found out, she begged me not to go to the police"

"But you did?" she questioned

"No, Lindsey, my wife, did" I informed her

"And why did she do that?" she asked

"Because she loves me and she wants to do everything she can to protect me" I replied

"And do you think that if your brother were out of prison he'd try the same thing again?" she inquired

"No" I stated "he's apologised to me and wants to serve the time he's given for what he did. He's accepted responsibility and knows what he did was wrong and feels guilty for it"

Mandy nodded her head in understanding and jotted down some more notes… "Well to me it sounds like you have closure on the whole incident, so why do you think you can't close the book?"

"I'm scared, I guess" I admitted "scared that if I let myself forget about it it'll happen again"

"But your brother's in prison?" she questioned

"I know, I can't help it though, and I don't know what to do" I admitted

"Okay" she replied "what I'm going to do is start you on a course of trauma-focused-cognitive-behavioural-therapy. We're going to explore and expose your feelings and thoughts to what happened during each session, and see how that goes"

"And what do I do until our next session?" I inquired

"Try to stay as calm as possible" she informed me "and remove yourself from situations where the thoughts of what happened are going to come up"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I stood up as Freddie made his way out of the office, smiling at him as he walked over to me…

"So, how did it go?" I questioned

"Good, really good" he replied "glad I've finished giving evidence though"

"Why?" I asked

"She wants me to distance myself from situations where thoughts of what happened are going to come up, which means avoiding court" he explained

I smiled at him warmly and wrapped my arms around his waist… "I'm proud of you"

"What for?" he questioned

"For facing this head on" I replied "I like the brave, determined you. You're sexy"

"Am I not sexy anyway?" he inquired

I smirked at him and leaned up to kiss him gently… "Yes, but even more so for doing this"

**So Freddie is getting help for his post traumatic stress disorder? What now?**


	26. Chapter 26

FREDDIE'S POV:

It was a month later, and already the counselling and the therapy I'd had was beginning to make a difference, so much so, that as the final day of Joe's court case arrived, I felt as though I could face it, especially with Lindsey by my side…

"Are you sure about today, Freddie?" she questioned as she pulled her shoes onto her feet

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll be okay"

"I just don't want you to push yourself and have a setback" she admitted

"I'm not going to" I assured her, kissing her softly as she reached me "I need to do this"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Have you told him yet, love?" Sandy questioned

"I haven't found the right moment" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You will" she assured me "are you both ready to go?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling up at Freddie as he made his way down the stairs…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Mum, Lindsey and myself entered the courtroom as Joe was brought to the dock, the verdict about to be given. Sitting in between them both, they entwined their hands with mine as we waited for the judge to start speaking…

"Do you find the defendant, Joseph Roscoe, guilty or not guilty of attempted murder?" the judge asked the foreman of the jury

"Guilty" he announced

I glanced at Mum, tears in her eyes as she stared at Joe, being brought back to Earth as I felt Lindsey's thumb run over my knuckle…

"Joseph Roscoe, I sentence you to 8 years in prison, with a non-parole period of 5 years" the judge informed him

He glanced up at me and I mouthed "I forgive you" to him. Smiling at me, he was led away by the guards…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Freddie's bedroom a little while after we returned home, seeing him sat on the edge of our bed, staring at the floor…

"See, I told you today would be too much" I sighed

"It wasn't, I'm just thinking…" he admitted

"What about?" I questioned

"You, me, the life Joe could've had with you" he informed me

"You mean children and marriage?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "He's not going to have that for a long time, if at all"

"What would you say if I told you that we were going to have it?" I inquired, biting my bottom lip nervously

"What?" he questioned

"You're going to be a Dad, Freddie Roscoe" I informed him

"Say that again…" he replied

"You're going to be a Dad, Freddie…" I was cut off as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning us around

"I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, winding my arms around his neck, meeting his lips with mine

**The end…**


End file.
